the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dmr
Story When he was a cub his father died in the paws of a pack of canines while he protected him. he ran from his dad house next to a river,he wandered alone the forests and others places searching for a new home, for the promised that he did to his dad, he would find a safe place, a mate and he would be a good feline, he took it really literal, he never harm another life form, he became a pacifist it would be hard to think in a way that a naive and harmless cub would survive all alone, but he found a way, he always keep running from others always alone until one day an old trainer captured him, he tough he wound be a good pokemon but he not just was harmless but weak too weak of mind and body that is why his trainer forced feed him with rare candies and other stat boosters telling him that they were just candies, more than that he forced his entire party to every day train using him as a dummy, even tying him to not let him defend himself " is for your own good " he always told him, dmr loved his trainer a lot because he was one of the first humans he met at first he was kind but ended being too rough on his training and finally he feeling defeated after spending tons of money and time to always end with a weak harmless feline he sold him to the army, there he was trained to use rifles where he got his nickname dmr " designated marksman rifle " because that was the only thing he could use and even with that he always failed when it came the time to take a life on their trainers he was good but in the real battlefield he was useless, so the army used him as a kamikaze infiltrator for his running speed . his job was to deliven a bomb to the enemy lines and if he survived he would need to return until he was kicked out from the army. He then found a good place. the old forest on one of his many jurneys the first time he interacted with others was when he went to a camp on the mountains were he met pog, a houndoom, for him he was a very scary canine but with the time he became a very good friend and mate making him felt less scared near canines and foxes. he has another mate called jenna that is a fox , he love them but he trents to be a little too pasive most of the time, his fear of not being accepted or alone makes him do some bad things. he is good crafting things with wood and he likes to travel to the city to meet his human friend " the flower shop owner" his flowershop is in the black market of the city making him some times be in danger without him noticing it, for him every human is good, because most of them gives him candies or pets him when he is in the city. Behavior He is very naive if you tell him that you are a dog even if you are clearly a cat he would believe you, that is how naive he is, he is very kind , usually he helps others in almost any way posible. for him everyone has something good in the inside no matter who is, he is very pasive usually submissive unless someone mess with his mates he wouldnt harm him but he has his ways to protect without hurting other, he believes in exchanges instead of money, for him a berry is as good like a credit of a coin, he lives in a house next to the lake in the old forest, he build the house with his own paws and with some "help " he make it big with a panic room, this house has 2 floors and a basement a single bathroom on the second floor and lots of rooms, he enjoy helping others seeing others happy makes him happy. he prefers to avoid any combat by using smoke bombs inside of his backpack he always carry them, and not just that, berries, a houndoom doll called " gopie" , a pillow and a blanket are things that he always carry with him. Move set Slash Flamethrower Agility Dig Category:Characters